


The Cake Is a Lie

by ArksTraveller



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArksTraveller/pseuds/ArksTraveller
Summary: Inspired by the recent trend, Gadget buys Infinite a cake that's a little bit too realistic.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Cake Is a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea from everything being cake lately and since it's the anniversary of the "Enter Infinite" trailer, I felt it fitting. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it ( ´ ▽ ` )

Infinite was not looking forward to today. This unavoidable day came around once a year, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. This year was particularly troublesome since it was his first year living with his partner.

Said partner was tapping at their bedroom door in an attempt to rouse the jackal. Infinite rolled over to see glasses peeking from the door frame.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'm up," he sighed.

On any given holiday, Infinite often stayed in bed as long as possible to avoid public outings. It was already the afternoon, judging by the position of the sunlight in the windows. He heard the wolf coming and going all morning. However, Infinite never bothered to check to see what he was scheming. Given Gadget's perked up ears and sound of a swishing tail in the hallway, it was evident the wolf wanted something.

"I have something for you." The noticeable excitement in Gadget's voice was almost annoying.

Almost.

_Better get over with it._

Infinite threw his legs over the side of the bed and crossed the room. Gadget held up a hand to stop him at the door.

"Wait," he commanded. "Close your eyes."

Gadget came around behind Infinite and reached up to cover the jackal's face.

"No peeking," he said with a nuzzle to the side of Infinite's head.

Infinite grunted in agreement and allowed Gadget to lead him. A sweet aroma wafted from their apartment's kitchen. He couldn't quite place what it was, though.

"Keep your eyes close." Gadget instructed as he released Infinite. He shuffled around to the other side of the kitchen island and dug through one of the drawers. "I called in a lot of favors, so I hope you like it."

He waited a few moments before speaking again. "You can open your eyes now."

The sight stunned Infinite. His jaw dropped.

On a silver platter was his old sword from his mercenary days. From the hilt right down to the chip out of the blade, it was precisely how Infinite remembered it. Its metal sheen glinted in the light. They restored it to its former glory. Infinite dropped his head and placed his hands on the counter to stabilize himself. His hands were shaking. His knees were threatening to give out from under him. He tried to say something-- anything, but the tightness in his throat kept him from uttering a sound.

Infinite didn't know how Gadget managed to procure his weapon. He guessed the wolf had to bribe someone from the former resistance's command team. The pink hedgehog seemed most likely to help. Still, it must have come at an expensive cost to give their greatest enemy his claws back. Infinite attempted to stifle ragged breaths as he tried not to show any emotion. After all, showing emotion was a sign of weakness.

"So… what do you think?" Gadget's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Infinite swallowed hard. The jackal lifted his head to face his partner, despite the tears prickling his eyes. He wasn't crying-- no, it was the sun hitting his tired eyes. After taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the knife in Gadget's hand and with one motion--

\--right through the hilt of his sword.

* * *

When Infinite regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was the chill of an ice pack on his head. Along with a splitting headache. Turning, he sat up on the couch in their living room and tossed the ice pack to the floor with a low growl. The noise promptly alerted Gadget. Moments later, the wolf skittered over to join him on the couch with ears flattened against his head in submission. He held out a plate and fork for Infinite to take.

"Ah-- I guess it was too realistic, huh? I had to convince Amy to give me the keys to the compound to let me get some shots of it. The bakery down the street was willing to--"

Gadget started to rattle off exactly how he managed to get the cake made and the ingredients inside when Infinite unceremoniously took the plate away from him. It had looked so realistic, but in the end, it was just cake. Deceptive, but a cake nonetheless. Vanilla cake mingled with the tangy scent of apricot custard and berry compote, wrapped in fondant.

"…I thought you'd like it." Gadget shuffled in his seat and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry if it upset you. I didn't think you'd faint when--"

Infinite grabbed the fork in his hand and took a bite of the cake. Flavors exploded in his mouth; it was as delicious as he expected. He was surprised that Gadget remembered his favorite dessert preferences as it wasn't a frequent indulgence.

The wolf kept yammering on as Infinite ate. The jackal was grateful Gadget had overcome his selective mutism. One year ago, they were barely on speaking terms even as their relationship blossomed. But, it wasn't Gadget's fault he was unable to speak in certain situations. Infinite couldn't fault him for it. Despite the frenetic energy he emitted, at least he was talking.

"It's good." Now finished with his cake, Infinite leaned over and pressed his lips to Gadget's muzzle. Red ears perked up at the contact. "That was very thoughtful. Thank you."

Pleased with himself, Gadget rested his head against Infinite's.

"Happy birthday, Infinite."


End file.
